


A moment Together

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: He finished the bracelet for Zeusmon so he decided to deliver it, but he didn't realize the gentlemon would have other plans(still suck at summaries)
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	A moment Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is for LaGraia from twitter after they drew a cute picture of our ocs together. If you read this I hope you enjoy LaGraia and I will post links to the picture that gave me inspiration for writing this and their twitter. 
> 
> I'm once again sorry if he is ooc, but I hope you enjoy it none the less

He finished the bracelet earlier that day, so the angel decided to deliver it so Zeusmon, but he forgot to take his hair out. He had the gift all wrapped and he ran to where he was staying. Luz knocked on the door and he looked around and he dusted himself off. He made a noise seeing he was still covered in metal dust and he did his best to dust all the metal off, and the door opened to reveal him, he had to hide his blushing face.   
  
"Hello Luz, this is a surprise"   
  
Zeus was standing there and he watched the angel, he was so handsome. The God moved to the side and he invited the angel inside. Luz thanked him and he walked in and he whispered about his braid causing the angel to blush and he smiled but he took it out and Zeus resisted in that moment to drag his hair through the wavy locks and he watched him for a minute as he shut the door. He lead the angel into the house kitchen and he offered some food he made. Luz thanked him and they ate and drank some tea and talked. Zeus invited him to sit on the couch and Luz sat with him. Zeus pulled Luz close to him and he took the advantage and buried his hand in the thick locks and he dragged them through and he looked down to see the angel blushing.  
  
"you're hair is lovely Luz, you look beautiful as always"   
  
He perked up hearing it, purring. The angel had small smile on his face and the blushing angel leaned his head against his chest carefully. He relaxed and sat with the smaller Beelzemon and dragged his fingers through the beautiful hair for a bit. Luz cuddled close to him and he saw Luz was holding something. He whispered his question seeing the angel was cuddled up to him and dozing, he made a noise and he looked up at him his smile widening.   
  
'It's a gift for you, I made it for you the other day but you were busy, so I waited until today'  
  
Luz could tell he was preoccupied with dragging his fingers through his hair and the angel opened it and revealed the bracelet. He felt a low purr come from the god and he looked up, did he like it. Luz was about to open his mouth to ask but he was silenced by a light and gently kiss from the god. Luz kissed him back and he melted against the larger mon. They pulled away the kiss and he stared into those beautiful crimson eyes. 

  
"you did an amazing job as always my angel"   
  
Luz would blush and he smiled and hugged him and they would spend the rest of their time cuddling on the couch and Luz trying to convince him to let him try to braid his hair. They still traded compliments and kisses. But soon it was nightfall and Luz did not want to leave. Luz was currently trying to help with dinner but he told him he got it. he chuckled and he at least helped set the table and they had dinner together and they held hands. The angel ended up staying with his God for the night and they cuddled together in the bed and fell asleep after they shared some kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> The picture: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1305595795618574339?s=20
> 
> Their twitter: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia


End file.
